familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Leon County, Florida
Leon County is a county located in the state of Florida. In 2000, its population was 239,452. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 245,756 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. The principal place in Leon County is Tallahassee, the county seat and state capital. The county is home to two of Florida's major public universities, Florida A&M University and Florida State University. Leon County residents hold the distinction as having the highest level of education of those in any of Florida's 67 counties . History Originally part of Escambia and later Gadsden County, Leon County was created in 1824. It was named for Juan Ponce de León, the Spanish explorer who was the first European to reach Florida. During the 1850s - 1860s, Leon County was a "cotton kingdom" and ranked 5th out of all of Florida and Georgia counties in the production of cotton from the 20 major plantations. :Also see Plantations of Leon County. Geography Physical Unlike much of Florida, Leon County has rolling hills. The highest point is 280 feet located in the north part of the county. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,818 km² (702 sq mi). 1,727 km² (667 sq mi) of it is land and 91 km² (35 sq mi) of it (4.99%) is water. Leon County is part of the Tallahassee Metropolitan Statistical Area. Major highways * Interstate 10 * U.S. Highway 27 (Apalachee Parkway; Monroe Street) * U.S. Highway 90 * U.S. Highway 319 * State Road 20 * State Road 61 * State Road 155 * State Road 263 (Capital Circle) * State Road 267 * State Road 363 Demographics Race As of the census² of 2000, there were 239,452 people, 96,521 households, and 54,341 families residing in the county. The population density was 139/km² (359/sq mi). There were 103,974 housing units at an average density of 60/km² (156/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 66.36% White, 29.11% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 1.91% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.78% from other races, and 1.52% from two or more races. 3.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Age There were 96,521 households out of which 27.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.80% were married couples living together, 13.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.70% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 21.40% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 20.00% from 45 to 64, and 8.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 91.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.90 males. Education The adult citizens of Leon County enjoy the highest level of education in the state of Florida followed by Alachua County with a total of 67.8%. Income The median income for a household in the county was $37,517, and the median income for a family was $52,962. Males had a median income of $35,235 versus $28,110 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,024. About 9.40% of families and 18.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.20% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Accolades *2007 National Association of County Park and Recreation Officials' Environmental and Conservation Award for exceptional effort to reclaim, restore, preserve, acquire or develop unique and natural areas. Leon County has 1,300 acres of open space, forest and woodlands between the Miccosukee Canopy Road Greenway and J.R. Alford Greenway. Political Voting trends Leon County is a traditional Blue county and has voted Democratic consistently. It has voted Democratic throughout its history. As of April 2007 there were 85,343 Democrats and 42,230 Republicans in Leon County. Other affilations accounted for 22,284 voters.http://www.leoncountyfl.gov/elect/ In the 2004 Presidential race, Leon County strongly supported John Kerry (D) with 83,830 votes to George W. Bush's (R) 51,594 votes. Ralph Nader (Ref) received 476 votes. In the 2000 Presidential race, Leon County strongly supported Al Gore (D) with 61,427 votes to George W. Bush's (R) 39,062. Ralph Nader (I) received 1,932 votes. County representation *Map of County Commission Districts Consolidation with Tallahassee Voters of Leon County have gone to the polls four times to vote on consolidation of Tallahassee and Leon County governments into one jurisdiction combining police and other city services with already shared (consolidated) Tallahassee Fire Department and Leon County Emergency Medical Services. Tallahassee's city limits would (at current size) increase from 98.2 square miles to 702 square miles. Roughly 36 percent of Leon County's 250,000 residents live outside the Tallahassee city limits. The proponents of consolidation have stated that the new jurisdiction would attract business by its very size. Merging of governments would cut government waste, duplication of services, etc. However Professor Richard Feiock states that no discernible relationship exists between consolidation and the local economy.http://www.fsu.edu/~localgov/publication_files/Feiock&Park&Kang_Consolidation_K3.pdf U.S. Congressional representatives Allen Boyd (D) map represents roughly 90% of Leon County while Ander Crenshaw (R) map represents about 10%. State Representatives Rep. Loranne Ausley (D), District 9, represents the northern half of Leon County including most of Tallahassee. Rep. Marti Coley (R), District 7, represents the southern portion of the county. Municipalities Incorporated *City of Tallahassee Unincorporated * Black Creek - Identified on USGS maps as a small enclave of 5 or 6 houses along Mahan Drive, just north of Black Creek, the waterway. * Baum - Identified on USGS maps as the structures in the immediate vicinity of the intersection of Mahan Drive and Baum Road. *Bradfordville *Capitola *Centerville *Chaires * Chaires Crossroads - Identified on USGS maps as the structures in the immediate vicinity of the intersection of Chaires Cross Road and Apalachee Parkway. Historically a part of the Joseph Chaires Plantation. * Gardner - Identified on USGS maps as the structures in the immediate vicinity of the intersection of Mahan Road and Crump Road, including Miles Johnson Road. *Felkel *Fort Braden *Iamonia *Meridian *Miccosukee *Ochlockonee *Rose - Identified on USGS maps as the intersection of several dirt roads and the Florida Gas Transmission pipeline just east of Old Plank Road, south of Tram Road, north of Natural Bridge Road. There are no structures or inhabitants in this area. *Wadesboro *Woodville Public safety The law enforcement agency charged with countywide policing is the Leon County Sheriff's Office. Fire and Emergency medical services provided by the Tallahassee Fire Department and Leon County Emergency Medical Services respectively. Schools Public schools in Leon County are administered and under the operation of the Leon County School District. LCS is operated by a superintendent, 5 board members, and 1 Student Representative. There are: *24 Elementary Schools *8 Middle Schools *6 High Schools *8 Special / Alternative Schools *2 Charter Schools High Schools Newsweek Magazine's Top 1000 Schools for 2006 lists 4 of Leon County's 5 public high schools in the top 200 in the United States out of over 10,000 schools. * Amos P. Godby High School - website * Florida Agricultural And Mechanical University High School * Florida State University High School * James S. Rickards High School Newsweek ranking: # 220 * John Paul II Catholic High School - website * Lawton Chiles High School Newsweek ranking # 266 * Leon High School Newsweek ranking: # 229 * Lincoln High School Newsweek ranking: # 79 * Maclay School - website * North Florida Christian High School - website * SAIL High School - website Points of Interest *Bradley's Country Store Complex *Leon County's 5 canopy roads Geology Leon County has 3 defining geologic periods. They are Neogene Period and Paleogene Period of the Cenozoic era and the Quaternary sub-era which includes the Pleistocene epoch and Holocene epoch. Geologic formations *Red Hills Region *Cody Scarp Bodies of water *Lake Bradford *Lake Ella *Lake Iamonia *Lake Jackson *Lake Lafayette *Lake Talquin *Ochlockonee River References External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Leon County Government / Board of County Commissioners *Leon County Property Appraiser *Leon County Sheriff's Office *Leon County Supervisor of Elections *Leon County Tax Collector Special districts *Leon County Public Schools *The Ochlockonee River Soil and Water Conservation District *Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch *Leon County Clerk of Courts *Public Defender, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Franklin, Gadsden, Jefferson, Leon, Liberty, and Wakulla counties *Office of the State Attorney, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida *Circuit and County Court, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links *Tallahassee Area Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:Charter counties in Florida Category:Leon County, Florida